


Cocoa Butter Kisses

by harrywonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, FWB, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywonderland/pseuds/harrywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically they're fuck buddies until it's too much to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Butter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes/typos, I wrote this at like.. 3am? I hope it's not too shitty :)

It all started with a spilt drink on her dress. Zayn was at the club, getting his mind off the negative media attention about his not-so-recent breakup with Perrie. He turned sharply with a glass in hand, full of who knows what, not knowing that Bridget, a perfect stranger at the time, was trying to make her way to the bar right behind him. The alcoholic concoction got all over her red dress, making her gasp in surprise. She broke out into a giggle, she was already so intoxicated that everything was funny. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Zayn slurred. 

Bridget bit her lip, she’d always been a horny drunk and the fact that Zayn looked like Greek God, it was so, so much worse. 

It was all a blur from there. Somehow they were in Zayn’s hotel room, clothes gone, skin on skin, a brutal hangover the next morning. 

She didn’t remember it, but she’d left him her number. It went from a one night stand to texting and eventually sexting (who could say no to Zayn?) and dirty skype calls. 

It progressed to Zayn calling one time, telling her to drop all of her plans and that he’d gotten her plane tickets to visit him. And by visit him, that meant a trip to his bed where they’d fuck while high out of their minds. (Zayn was known for high sex.) Now it was six months of them messing around, they were hooked.

-

{Her POV}

 

He tugged me into the room, closing and locking it behind me. I made myself at home in the hotel room as usual. I sat my bag down, taking off my shoes. I sat on the bed, Zayn came and pushed me on my back, dipping down to kiss me. 

I quickly pulled off my top, Zayn pulled off my leggings and thong in one swift tug. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, the warmth of our mouths mixing as he unclasped my bra, throwing it to the side. I moved my hands to his boxers, only for him to swat my hands away. He did that often, he liked to make me cum before he did himself. It was something I’d never understood, and who knows if I will. 

“Wanna taste you,” he mumbled, scooting back. That was one of his favorite things, eating me out. His favorite position? He loved it when I rode his face. 

He laid on his back, pulling me by the back of my thighs to be placed right over his mouth. I grinded down, Zayn’s mouth opening and sucking on the heat between my thighs. I was so wet, basically dripping, Zayn lapping it all up. 

I gripped my hair with one hand, my other hand working on my nipples. I bit my lip, working my hips and grinding slowly. 

It wasn’t long until I was falling apart, coming onto his mouth and cursing his name. I collapsed beside him, leaning in to kiss him as I wrapped a hand around his cock, tugging slightly. 

I got onto my knees, kneeling in front of him and leaning down, taking his fully erect cock into hand. I swirled my tongue around the tip, blowing on it, teasing him. I held eye contact with him (something I knew drove him crazy) as I licked the pre-cum off of his red tip. I gave him a few pumps before taking him in. 

One of my many talents was deep throating. I took him all the way in until I couldn’t anymore, pulling back and bobbing forward again. He didn’t last long, fingers threaded in my hair and curses falling from his bitten lips. 

I collapsed next to him, breathing heavily along with him. He pulled me into his chest, kissing my temple. 

-

The morning after was always odd. If you were an outsider, you would assume we were a couple. Of course, we aren’t. Zayn is a complicated man, busy and running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off. Tours, concerts, promotions, recording, long flights and bus rides. He’s hardly ever free, always on edge and stressed. I don’t know how he does it, honestly. 

I’ve always wondered the same thing, ever since we’d started this whole thing: what are we? I’d never asked or pushed it, I knew it would tack onto the stress and be a hassle for him to think about on top of being constantly busy. But, I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to know. 

Zayn stood, clad only in his black boxer-briefs, on the balcony of the hotel room, cup of coffee in hand. I pulled on his t-shirt, coming mid thigh, and walked out to him. I snaked my arms around his waist, resting the side of my face to his bare back. One of his hands fell to mine, his thumb padding over the skin. 

“Mornin’” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep. His accent was always stronger when he was sleepy.

“Hi,” I whispered against his warm skin. 

He turned, wrapping his free hand around me. He took a sip of his coffee, looking at me then. 

“Have the day off today.”

“Mmm, and what are you going to do with all of that time?” I asked, hoping he’d include me in his plans. I was never quite confident that he wanted me around more than a night. 

“Was thinkin’ we could lay ‘round for a bit, maybe go shoppin’?” he took another drink.

I raised an eyebrow, “Paparazzi?” I reminded him. 

He shrugged. “So what?” 

I took a step back. “So what? So, they’re going to ask about me. They’re going to assume that we’re dating or that I’m some slut that you’re..” I cut myself off, walking back into the hotel room. 

I’d wondered before if I was just a slut, if I was just another girl Zayn was using. But he always seemed so sincere and gentle..

“Jet,” Zayn slid an arm around my waist, turning me to look at him. “Sit down,” he ordered, motioning to the bed as he set his warm drink down. 

He sat next to me, facing me. 

 

“This shit’s complicated, y’know?” I nodded silently. I did know. “I’m always gone and.. I don’t wanna do that to you, I don’t wanna hurt you. But I think it’d hurt more if we kept going like this” 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, Zayn.”

“I just.. You mean a lot to me, Jet. You’re not just some girl, if that’s what you’re thinking. You’re, like,  the  girl..” he trailed off, taking a gentle hold of my hand, looking down at it. 

“Zayn..” I looked at him, his eyes flicking up to mine. 

Not even a second later, his lips were on mine. It was a simple kiss, quick and sweet. 

“I can’t just be your friend anymore,” I mumbled against his lips, meaning what I’d said. 

“Then don’t be,” he dipped in for another kiss, a little longer than the first. “Be my girl, yeah? Be my girlfriend?” he asked, looking right into my eyes. Fuck, his eyes made me weak. 

****  
All I could do was nod, pressing another kiss to his lips.   



End file.
